1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heteroarylpiperidine and -piperazine derivatives, to agrochemically active salts thereof, to use thereof and to methods and compositions for controlling phytopathogenic harmful fungi in and/or on plants or in and/or on seed of plants, to processes for producing such compositions and treated seed, and to use thereof for controlling phytopathogenic harmful fungi in agriculture, horticulture and forestry, in animal health, in the protection of materials and in the domestic and hygiene sector. The present invention further relates to a process for preparing heteroarylpiperidine and -piperazine derivatives.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that particular heterocyclically substituted thiazoles can be used as fungicidal crop protection agents (see patent applications with publication numbers: WO 07/014290, WO 08/013925, WO 08/013622, WO 08/091594, WO 08/091580, WO 09/055514, WO 09/094407, WO 09/094445, WO 09/132785, WO 10/037479, WO10/065579, WO2010/066353, WO2010/149275, WO2011/051243, WO2011/051244, WO 2011/076510, WO 2011/018415, WO 2011/018401, WO 2011/076699; see also patent applications with application numbers: DE102010000662.9, PCT/EP2011/056594, PCT/EP2011/057912, PCT/EP2011/058330, PCT/EP2011/063783, PCT/EP2011/064527). However, specifically at relatively low application rates, the fungicidal efficacy of these compounds is not always adequate.
Since the ecological and economical demands made on modem crop protection agents are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, and there can furthermore be problems, for example, with resistances, there is a constant need to develop novel crop protection agents, in particular fungicides, which, at least in some areas, have advantages over the known ones.
It has now been found that, surprisingly, the present heteroarylpiperidine and -piperazine derivatives achieve at least some aspects of the objects mentioned and are suitable for use as crop protection agents, especially as fungicides.